The Wolfenoot - 10/12/2018
The team exits the magical emporium to step outside. Meattus and Sitara look around realizing that a day if not more has passed...the town is now a hub of activity. Lillishandra, as normal, carries on with her immediate focus oblivious as to what is going on within the town. The two point out to the elf the activity. She quickly informs the two that the town is preparing for the Wolfenoot! She explains this holiday to the two, and they realize it is not surprising to see that some of the tattooed briar elves that have come into the city to help prepare for the festivities. The group makes stops at The Sickle and Hammer to pick up the requested items for Dekin. They managed to obtain all of the items. Though the weasels, and the mortar/brick will be delivered in about three days. Sitara runs into The Ham Hock to purchase some meat for Dekin to prepare some meals for the party. With their errands complete the party heads to their new home. Dekin was very excited and happy with all of the gifts. He was brought to tears and named us all his Clutch...this was the day that Dekin's Clutch was made. The clutch decided that it was time to head to sleep. They went to sleep in their new home feeling safe, only to be awoken by Sitara's rushed pleas, and screams outside. Sitara goes onto explain that she heard a commotion from outside - by the time she made it to the window and peered outside all she saw was something looking toward her with glowing eyes before it ran off into the wood. The adventurers rush after the creature - only to lose sight of it after the moon's light becomes blocked by the clouds and it starts to rain. The group decides it is too dark, and dangerous to continue the chase. They head back into town to determine the damages. The death total came to three. One of the deceased was their new acquaintance Tym...who owned the general store. Lilli looked around seeking out someone who may have seen or heard of what occurred. She caught a glimpse of a briar elf standing near an alley. He is the lord of the briar elves - Wolf Lord Mythos. He explained that Vorma is coming and is on the rise. Lilli and Sitara inquire further to gain insight that the Vorma are worshiped by briar elves who turn against the wolf king and queen, and worship Vorma. They turn into werewolves. He saw at least two run into the forest. The two ask if they have any weakness. Mythos explains that they fear the modern world, and silver...that is something we should have. His final thought, was a reminder - These elves, those that now transform, have lost their elven thought and way. Meattus attempts to speak to the elven leader, and is surprised when he responds in Meattus' native language. They have a conversation regarding Meattus' lack of respect and proper care in the deaths of the dire wolves from before. The leader encourages Meattus to slay a werewolf, and to treat the death with respect. In doing so, his own powers will be cleansed. The adventurers, now exhausted, return home and take watches while they complete their sleep. The remainder of the night passes uneventfully. The group wakes and immediately heads to The Slaughterhouse. They consult with Blood and Guts Murphy and each acquires a silver weapon - Sitara, a silver battleaxe, Meattus, a silver great sword, and Lilli a pair of Shazen - punching daggers. The clutch leaves the town and heads for the wood. Lilli quickly manages to find the tracks, and determines that they shift from that of wolf into an elf. She quickly bows her head in silence to the wolf king and queen. Sitara notices that in addition to these tracks, there are prints from a large bear. Meattus glances around after hearing a shuffle in the wood to see an enormous bear eyeing the group. The bear attacks. The group dispatches the bear quickly, but then are engaged by two werewolves. After a large battle, and cleanly killing the werewolves. Meattus prays and performs a small ceremony of respect. He feels cleansed, and his eyes glow a bright yellow - like that of a wolf. Our adventurers find themselves very close to where they started their journey together. They decide to camp and then go back to the cave system where they originally banded together. They hope to strengthen their funds with the gold they left behind - as they find themselves requiring more funds to help support their causes to assist the people of this region. Next Adventure: The Red Mother - 11/16/2018 Previous Adventure: Journey to Hogg's Hollow - 9/15/2018